This proposal seeks support for cooperative clinical trials under the aegis of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. This will include full participation in all of the protocols developed by the group. The principal investigator will continue his activities as chairman of the committee for study forms and as chairman of the head and neck subcommittee within the disease-oriented committee structure of the group. The principal investigator is also study chairman for ongoing prostate protocol, a soon to be activated testicular protocol, and a pilot protocol for stage III breast cancer. Dr. Taylor has been conducting pilot studies in adjuvant chemotherapy and adjuvant chemoimmunotherapy in head and neck cancer, which may lead to group-wide studies in this direction. The recent development of a section of surgical oncology in the Department of Surgery increases our strength and commitment to multi-modality treatment programs to which we had previously had a strong commitment in the field of combinations of radiation therapy and chemotherapy. Each investigator in this program will continue with personal research with other support and it is expected that this research may contribute to the design of group studies in the future. The discipline of participation in cooperative group activity will stimulate improved patient care and cancer education at Northwestern University Medical Center.